Lycan
The term Lycan refers to any of several different types of animal-like humanoids that reside under the Earth's surface. Banished years ago for their savage nature, Lycans were able to establish a cure for their sanity loss, and now live cultured lives beneath the surface world. The estimated Lycan count in Paws Den is several million.Page 37. Get a Job!. http://pobrepucho.thecomicseries.com/comics/37/. Traits All Lycans have an increased resistance and resilience to physical damage inflicted upon them.Page 313. How they hurt. http://pobrepucho.thecomicseries.com/comics/313/. This fortitude is different between different types of animals, with hyena Lycans being exceptionally tenacious.Page 525. Coop chivalry. http://pobrepucho.thecomicseries.com/comics/525. However, all Lycans suffer much longer recuperation times when bitten by another Lycan.Page 526. Biting taboo. http://pobrepucho.thecomicseries.com/comics/526/. Types of Lycan There are currently 9 known types of Lycans. Below is a list of all of the different types, with characters in each section who have been confirmed in the events of the comic to belong to one of these groups. Elite Elites are ravenous, feral Lycans. They are driven entirely by instinct and are extremely dangerous. An Elite bite can turn humans and even normal animals into Elites. Known Elites: Silkysnout Jr. Infectious A fanmade term, Infectious describes the stage of the Bitten transformation process before the first moon, where they will then lose their sanity and transform into an Elite. If treated properly during this phase, however, the Lycan will remain a Bitten and cease turning Elite, but there will still be memory loss. During the Infectious stage, coming into physical contact with a human will result in the human turning Hycan. Bitten Bitten are humans that have succumbed to an Elite Lycan bite. The transformation to Lycan is almost immediate and described to be painful (to what degree is unknown). They are Infectious until the first moon following their transformation, after which point they will either become Elites or remain Bitten, depending on treatment. Bittens, unlike other Lycans, suffer amnesia as a side effect of being turned. Known Bitten: Pucho Stray Strays are the most common type of Lycan, and are the offspring of two different types of animals. The type of animal the child is is dependent on the mother, and the father will contribute fur patterns and fur color in different locations on the body. Known Strays: Pituka, hos(pervy) Hybrid Hybrids are similar to Strays, but contrast strongly in appearance. They are the result of an extremely rare mutation, far more rare than the elusive 1:100 Silver Fang. Whereas Strays are the mother's animal type and gain the father's traits sparsely throughout the body, Hybrids are simultaneously both animals. Seen as disgusting due to their body's disregard for the generation of a Stray, they are among the least respected Lycans in all of Paws Den. Known Hybrids: Handy, Draco Hycan Hycans are humans with minor features that represent an animal, usually in the form of ears and tail. They are created when a human comes into contact with an Infectious Lycan. Hycans are valued for their ability to work above the surface and provide information for Paws Den, but are seen as intrusive when they are below ground. It is likely that two Hycan parents produce a Hycan child, and that a Hycan parent and Human parent also produce a Hycan child, but this has never been shown. Known Hycans: Sabby, Members of the Carrot Clan Pure Pures are, as their name suggests, Lycans that have not mixed species. They are akin to noble status in Paws Den. It is currently unknown how many generations are required to dilute a lineage of Strays into Pures, if it is possible at all. Known Pures: Sir Pen Tyne, Tibetha Tibetan, Madame Liondress Dream Soldier Dream Soldiers are mysterious jackal Lycans, hailing from an unknown land. Descendants of a tribe cursed by Anubis, these Lycans have dedicated their lives to serving The Queen for many years. Known Dream Soldiers: Astrid, Misdrevious, Fastrabay Silver Fang Silver Fangs are the result of a rare mutation usually occurring once every 100 births, causing the fur of the Lycan to be stark white and their size to be much larger than normal. Silver Fangs have incredible stamina and are extremely hard to take down. Known Silver Fangs: Francis Silverfist References